Ripples
by Tinkob
Summary: A collection of Zutara drabbles. Fire and ice, love and hate. All it takes is one ripple, watch as it grows. #4 up! Cloaks and Daggers, what difference dose it make if she steals for the needy and he steals for his self? It's all just cloaks and daggers.
1. We'll Meet in The Middle of The River

**We'll Meet In The Middle Of The River**

The worst name for a colletion of drabbles ever!! Mwahahaha (Pocahontas refrences FTW!)

Okay so seen as I failed at trying to do an actual Zutara story I decided to just to a drabble dump as it is. I've got **loads** of drabbles for them. I have always love Zutara, but recently I have discovered Fandomme and Rashaka, and anyone who likes Zutara know how much of a EPIC WIN these two are. So these drabbles are dedicated to them (and all Zutara shippers), I'm sorry their not to good, but I'm trying! Some of these may be from Zutara100 at LJ, if they are I'll tell you the theme too (of course) please enjoy!

For some reason screwed up some of my chapters so I had to delte the story and start again, .

Tink xx

* * *

_"My Only Love Sprung From My Only Hate!"-Juliet in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet._

Where his hand had touched her wrist burned. She wrapped cool water around it and nothing happened, no glowing or tingling signalling healing, no relief, nothing. She hardened the water into an ice cuff, nothing. Just the compression of it against her skin, no respite from heat that now pooled there. Stupid Zuko.

"What's up Sugar Queen?"

"Nothing" she replied, discretely hiding her ice enclosed wrist behind her back, for no reason.

"I can tell your lying you know. You upset 'cos you nearly poisoned everyone?"

"No." The earth benders eyebrows rose.

"You upset 'cos Sparky was the one to stop you?"

"No."

"You upset 'cos now everyone thinks you tried to poison Prince charming?"

"They do?!"

"No." And with that the blind girl walked away with a knowing smirk.

Katara fumed quietly. Stupid Toph.

Thankfully the heat had died by the time she curled herself into bed. Unfortunately that was much earlier than normal, in an effort to avoid everyone, and one person in particular. With her eyes closed and her conscious mind at rest she thought of the man she was trying to forget. However in this dream he wasn't tying her to a tree, or burning all the things precious to her, but he was defiantly setting her_ ablaze_. His lips were as warm as his hand had been, and his eyes smouldered with a different intensity, and a inferno raged inside her.

They were stood in the middle of the river, the full moon high. It would have been so easy to just fight him off, kill him with bloodbending, or push an icicle through his heart, like she had so many times before. But he touched her cheek, pulled her closer, whispered words and continued to kiss her. Surrounded by her element, she felt so safe. But she had a feeling that had more to do with the strong arms around her. He pulled back again, "I love you Zuko." Her dream self and her real self whispered, before she sharply jolted up in bed. Stupid Katara!

(I am planning to do a Zuko P.O.V of this)


	2. Reflections

**Reflections**

My second drabble, it's very short I know! It randomly sprang to mind so I decided to add it here. I was thinking it could be either character, when you read it hopefully you'll see what I mean. Reveiw? Please?

Tink xx

_

* * *

_

"I never pretended to be anything I ain't; you just saw what you wanted to see"Me

While one loved the other hated. When one forgave the other had been too bittered to believe. It would never work one was life, the other was destruction. One had bared responsibilities and loss, the other had lived carefree. They looked at the world through their own eyes. If perhaps they had seen in it through each others, one amber one ocean, perhaps they would have seen something different. Perhaps, two halves of the same whole.


	3. Lives on Paper

**Lives on Paper**

#45 Letters

This was written for Zutara100 at LJ, no one their has commented on it, so assume they don't like it. But I wanted to add some more drabbles to here, so I added it xP I personally hate this, I actually don't know why I added it.

Tink xx

* * *

"_Your life planned carefully, but you left out one detail. The hidden hand deals just one round, and winds of change prevail" Jefforson Starship, The Winds of Change_

Long after the war was over, long after the battle together the gang split apart, each going back to the countries. Each having to take up their own places, and of course Aang travelled between them all, and of course their paths crossed due to diplomacy. But the water tribe girl who became an ambassador for her nation, and the exiled fire prince turned fire lord kept a secret contact.

In the flames of the final battle, in the heat and the anger, the pain and suffering all around them, these polar opposites found something similar in each others eyes. _Love. _And in that one heated moment when all else crumbled around them to pave way for a new beginning, they forged a new future of their own. In one simple kiss two lives were changed forever.

They were all their at Zuko's coronation, watched from the seats usually reserved for the most upper class of fire nation society. Katara watched as the man she loved turned into a man she could never have. The fire nation would never accept a fire lady born from the water tribe, and her people could never accept the love between them. They both knew. But the feelings which had be awoken could not fall to slumber again, and a way was devised, a way for them to share their love and secrets.

Letters, each marked with their own noble seel. To the outside world diplomatic agreements, to each other their hearts.

When Katara saw the message Eaglehawk fly towards her tribe it was the greatest feeling. She'd grab the scroll and almost tare it in her rush. She would drink in every word, of his life, of his love. Then on the same night pour out her own soul onto paper and send it back. Never once shedding a tear until her letter was sent.

Her letter would be received just as enthusiastically as his was. He'd hide it amongst the other documents that he 'must read' and spend an entire day mulling over her words. He would let his personal eagle flutter from his arm in the cover of darkness, willing it to find her fast.

And so their lives were lived in secret, on paper. Together.


	4. Cloaks and Daggers

**Cloaks and Daggers **

I may someday make this into a oneshot, because I kinda pulled away from the direction I was originally going in. And just to clarify these drabbles aren't related in anyway (maybe if you squint really hard and turn your head sideways very very fast, maybe.) I need a beta reader so bad, or better yet a grammar and spelling Nazi!

* * *

"_A saint is a sinner, a sinner is a saint. It's all just the cloaks we hide behind."-Live, Hero of Love_

What difference dose it make if she steals for the poor and he steals for his self? Both hide behind faces that aren't their own, both take what isn't theirs, what dose it matter the intent?

Still when the blue demon gazes upon the painted lady he can't help but feel ashamed.

When the painted lady looks upon the blue sprit she can't help but feel a pull of belonging, a kindred sprit at last.

He wears a blue mask, the symbol of _her _people to hide from his own linage. The destiny chose for him, he wears the mask so he is free to choose his path.

She becomes an icon of _his _people to help the needy, without the repercussions it would bring. She hides her face behind the red paint and vale so she is able to be herself without persecution.

He looks upon her again now, closer, close enough he can see through the thin fabric that hides her face from the world. He gasps underneath his carefully constructed façade. She takes his breath away for more reasons than one, and he feels the shame all over again. For looking upon something so sacred to the watertribe girl he _knows_, for thinking possibly that the two enigmas (the one he has created, and the one he has come to know) stood beside this river could maybe run away from the world together. He is not worthy of this pure hearted girl, he is not worthy of her beauty with the angry red scar he wears. He can't be with her because that would be betraying his people, his father; the thought sends shivers down his spine. For months now he has fantasised about the avatars bodyguard? When did the face of his enemy become so mature, so pretty, and so familiar in a startlingly different way?

"Who are you?" She asks and even her voice sounds different, but it's enough to break his revere. He doesn't want to say your mortal enemy, but anything else would be a lie.

"Who are _you_?" It's the best he can come up with, but it's a valid enough question, she certainly isn't the girl he remembers. She seems flustered and torn. He takes the opportunity, snatching her hand and squeezing it.

"Goodbye." And he's gone far into the night.

And this time when he rips his mask off, he doesn't just let it float away he, breaks it into a million different pieces. There are plenty of things he is hiding from and behind as it is, he can't risk that too.

When he gets new information he finally makes the decision to become the man he wants to be, choose his own destiny, as Zuko and nothing else. He only hopes his Uncle, wherever he is, is safe and happy and can possibly one day forgive him.


End file.
